Dear Rukia
by Anayaah1611
Summary: Dear Rukia, will you listen to my story? IchiRuki one-shot. In denial of chapter 686. Hope you like it. R&R!


A very random one-shot I came up with. Hope you like it! Looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

 _The first time I saw you ended as soon as soon as it happened._ _And it was terrifying; being followed by a hideous creature, the likes of which I had never seen before and that had been wrecking havoc in my town._

 _It came closer and I began to count my last breath hoping it would somehow disappear and be nothing but a nightmare, even though I knew it wasn't._ _As I shut my eyes and stood rooted to the spot, I thought I was going to die._ _I've seen the dead since I was a child, maybe now I'd get to be one._

 _ **And then I saw you**._

 _You saved me in the nick of time, stepping in as it attempted to destroy everything, slashing it right across the face, which honestly says a lot about you._

 _Sorry, that's besides the point. (Gosh, how do people do this?)_

 _Well, whatever._

 _The first time I spoke to you was even wierder._

 _You hardly even noticed I was there and that was what irked me, given that you were standing in my room. Once you did (after a very ungracious kick on the butt by yours truly), I finally began to take in your appearance._

 _Dark purple irises wide as the Sun, eyebrows quirked in surprise, hair the darkest black framing the side of your face and porcelain skin shining in the moonlight._

 _You looked out of this world._

 _Well, you really were._

 _I laughed in your face at your stupid "Death God" and "Soul Reaper" nonsense, calculating the distance to the nearest mental hospital._ _That was, until my family was attacked by the very same creature it's eyes proving "hollow" a correct choice of a name._

 _And after all my failed attempts, you nearly sacrificed your life trying to save my ass from dying by the hands (or claws) of the fish faced...thing._ _Even after having suffered fatal wounds, you chose to protect my family._ _It cost you, your power and dignity, and me , my freedom, but everybody was safe._

 _All was well._

 _That was probably the moment I should have accepted my fate as a death God, but of course me being me, I didn't. I denied it till you punched the soul right out of me (quite literally) and showed me the imbalance I'd end up causing._ _It took me a while to agree - watching friends nearly die, figuring out the truth behind my mother's death, meeting another nutjob like you who happened to be my classmate being a few of the reasons - but I finally resolved to help you._

 _ **And this was one of the two best decisions of my life.**_

 _After that, everything went smoothly, you warned me everytime there would be an order from your homeland (or world) and I would do your job._

 _I wonder when exactly you began to feel out of place and why I didn't realise it?_

 _Who am I kidding though, I'm a complete dumbass who can't read people unless they're open books, something you most definitely aren't._ _All the amazing moments, from the stupid paranormal TV show event to your strange obsession with rabbits came to an abrupt end with your reunion with your kin._

 _In their eyes, you had committed a major crime and would face trial, but to me it was completely different. You who sacrificed so much for a stranger, it was now my turn to repay you._

 _On my first attempt, I had my ass handed to me (and nearly my heart too), but even as I watched you disappear through the gate to your prison, I couldn't give up._ _With the help of other acquaintances that had the same desire and shitloads of training, I was finally ready to invade the ancient and regressive society where you were raised and save you._

 _Only it wasn't that simple._

 _Your people were hundreds and thousands of trained warriors and I was just a high school boy who could see spirits._

 _Did I even stand a chance?_

 _Of course, these thoughts only crossed my mind for a minute after which I would move on to find you._

 _I'd tear heaven and hell apart to save you, fight anyone that stood in my way, never give in at any cost._ _I should have realised back then that it wasn't just a debt I was repaying, it was much more, much deeper, much more emotionally vexing._

 _After I did manage to save you and you were declared 'not guilty' thanks to the revelation of evil among your own, I returned to my world and you stayed in yours._ _We do not belong together, I had convinced myself. After all, we're on different planes of existence._

 _But that didn't last long._

 _With the invasion of the Arrancars, you proved to me how much I depended on you. You helped me stand on my feet after I had given in, and yelled at me for being a weakling._

 _Even though I tried to pull the most serious face ever, I was honestly just happy that I had gotten to see you again, I felt so euphoric._

 _This time, we fought side by side and your form was so beautiful, like a swan dancing in the moonlight. I couldn't take my eyes off of you._ _Events unfolded one after the other, the kidnapping of our very dear friend, our invasion into the land of the Hollows, everything just happened so fast._ _But through it all, you remained by my side. A faithful friend._

 _But was it just that?_

 _Were we " **just friends** "?_

 _When the time came that the fate of soul society rested entirely on my shoulders, I had to make a decision._ _If I chose to use my final move, I'd lose my powers entirely._

 _ **I'd never see you again.**_

 _There was no other way out and if I acted like a wuss in front of you, it was more likely that you'd smash my face without the slightest remorse than find me sweet or endearing._

 _I'm actually glad you're that way._

 _The time I would be seeing you leave hurt me more than I had anticipated. It was a tearless farewell, but nobody could deny the mourning of our hearts as I watched you disappear before my eyes._

 _All was suddenly not well anymore._

 _Months passed by and soon I was 17, a second year high school student with a normal life, no bothersome creatures, no dealing with annoying old warriors, no fighting monsters._

 _Just plain old everyday life._

 _I did my best to not worry those around me, to just be satisfied with what I had._

 _But I couldn't._

 _Somet_ _imes one moment and sometimes all day, I would miss you, would want to feel your presence, to see you, to hold you, to touch you._ _Did you feel it too?_

 _So the second I was told I could get my powers back, even if I was being tricked, I had nothing to lose._ _I wanted to see you again, even for just one fleeting moment, even just a glimpse._

 _ **It would be enough**._

 _Of course, this wish turned into a complete disaster and I had more problems than benefits._

 _But then you came_

 _._ _(Was it always necessary that our meetings involved a sword through my chest, mostly put there by you?_ _Geez. )_

 _I_ _n that moment, when I laid eyes on you, something told me that I didn't need those powers you had so painstakingly accumulated in that sword._

 _I just needed you._

 _ **You were my strength**._

 _You looked so much more mature, so much more beautiful that my fingers were aching to feel your soft skin against them._ _My mind was spinning._

 _But this wasn't even close to the end of our troubles. From the sternritters to Yhwach himself, disasters rained down one after the other and we lost many important members of our large sereitei family._

 _The battle had caused so much damage, so many scars, some that would eventually disappear and some that would remain forever etched in our hearts as deep scars._

 _But somehow my mind kept yelling out to me, asking me if I'd just let things remain this way between us, this large wall that pushed us apart._ _And I avoided it._

 _The day I was leaving, when I came to say goodbye, suddenly your feelings were as clear as daylight._

 _ **H**_ _ **urt. Pain. Sorrow.**_

 _And I couldn't stand it, couldn't control it anymore. I reached down and crashed my lips to yours, drinking in every emotion that you felt in that instant. Though slowly, you responded, equally eager for this to happen._ _I think in that one moment we no longer needed words to identify our relationship...Or maybe we were just too embarrassed to say it out loud._

 _Well, either of them works._

 _I couldn't be with you immediately and travelling from one world to the other was not allowed without good reason, so we stayed apart for quite a while._

 _And I took a huge risk, the risk of a lifetime_

 _._ _Literally of a lifetime, since I had decided to end it._

 _I was dead to the world, to my world, to my people._ _ **But I was with you.**_

 _I had taken the time to say my farewells to everyone I treasured and they had supported my decision. I wasn't just a threat to the town but also was incomplete without you._

 _Maybe they saw through that._

 _Soul society welcomed me with open arms, and so did you._

 _Again, literally._

 _Our love was entirely expressed in the little things we did for each other like an old married couple._

 _That comparison is terribly off-putting, sorry._

 _But the very rare moments when we were more...romantic was such an exhilarating feeling, to feel your breath fanning my face and your dishevelled hair sticking to parts of your body that I had already explored._ _Your eyes would darken with lust and your body covered in perspiration, would shine in the moonlight as I'd run my fingers down spots that even you wouldn't know existed._

 _Even through all the studies I constantly had to do to be a par with you, you'd tease me, seductively whispering things in my ear and purposefully pulling me away from my much needed education, which I would fall for everytime and end up receiving death glares from your foster elder brother the next day._

 _You were the most evil creature I had seen._

 _I had mentioned that helping you was one of the two best decisions of my life._

 _Do you know what the other is?_

 _After struggling hard, I finally got through and became a certified and trained soul reaper (though I was God awful with anything other than swinging my sword around) and this was the moment I made the best decision of my life._

 _I married you._

 _And today as I sit here, writing this letter to you, I wonder, are there any words that can convey to you what I feel?_

 _Grateful? Fortunate?_

 _It doesnt matter anymore, after all, words can't relay what the soul feels and mine sure feels a hell and a lot for you._

 _If today I were to meet my past self, would he laugh at me for being so obsessed over one black haired midget? Or for loving someone so much at all?_

 _Everytime I look at you, I'm convinced I really would never regret anything I've done._

 _It would seem strange to you, to receive something so filled with emotions from someone like me, which is probably why this will be lying in my drawer till it turns to powder, but I guess you might read it sometime " **by mistake** " so let me end it with this._

 _I love you. I loved you as Kuchiki Rukia when we were younger and carelessly walked into walls together and I love you now as Kurosaki Rukia the commander of squad 13 of of Gotei 13 and my beloved wife._ _I'm glad I met you that day, that you trusted me with an important part of your life._

 _Thank you, Rukia._

"Captain!"

The crystal eyed woman turned to look at Kiyone who was gasping for breath.

"It's time for the ceremony!"

Rukia folded the letter and placed it back in Ichigo's drawer. Shifting from her position on the bed, she moved to the door where her subordinate stood.

As they walked to the Squad 1 quarters, Rukia smiled to herself, basking in the warmth that the memories brought to her.

"Late?"

She spun around recognizing the voice almost immediately.

"I'd say on time."

The saffron haired man walked towards her with a stupid grin, towering her tiny frame with his larger one.

Over his usual black shihakusho was a white haori, much like hers which screamed authority, except his held something of infinitely more strength.

Squad One.

The Raven haired girl sighed dramatically.

"Soul Society is going to end up in shambles."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as if accepting her challenge.

"We'll see about that."

She straightened his clothes, patting it down to iron any creases and grabbing the cloth, pulled him in for a kiss. The surprised man stumbled a bit before placing his hands on her waist, pulling her against his firm muscled body.

It wasn't the burning passionate kiss, nor was it just a greeting.

It was the voice of souls holding each other close, the red string of fate that tied the together forming yet another loop.

His wife wasn't much a woman of intimacy, so this came as a pleasant surprise.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Ichigo managed to say, catching his breath against Rukia's forehead. The woman smiled, planting one soft kiss on his parted lips.

 _ **"A certain bedside secret."**_


End file.
